gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This page lists the events that have occurred within the GTA Twitter Roleplay wiki by year. This includes births, deaths, political events and much more. Certain events may not be in chronological order. 2019 * The Epsilon Program is robbed from the inside out by Niko Bellic, Blake Palmer, Patrick McReary, Lester Crest and Gary Mitnick. * Michael Defledhead is elected as the 52nd President of the United States. * Recreational marijuana is federally legalized in the United States. * The Southern Los Santos Charity Banquet, hosted by Mayor Franklin West and Peter Chambers, is sabotaged by an explosion caused by notorious domestic terrorist Theodore Johnson with the help of Ethan Wilson. * The NOOSE is infiltrated by Gary Mitnick and Lester Crest with the assistance of Niko Bellic. A survelliance satellite is hijacked and explodes due to a man-in-the-middle attack. This event catches the attention of the FIB, who contact Cameron Cooksey in an attempt to take down the trio. Cameron trades his friendship to the FIB and fakes his death. This results in Gary getting arrested, however Niko and Lester escape by the skin of their teeth. * Theodore Johnson and Jake Bullock both get blown up at the Del Perro Clocktower after a lengthy foot chase and vehicle pursuit. * Ethan Wilson gets arrested for his involvement in the Banquet bombing, despite being manipulated by Theodore Johnson. * Edward Carter becomes the eighth Director of the Federal Investigation Bureau. * Gary Mitnick breaks out of Bolingbroke Penitiary with the help of Spectre. * Chris Lopez is inaugurated as the 53rd President of the United States. * Alfred Skiterrly becomes the Vice President of the United States. * Robert Pollard and Wanda Celtica are both elected to the U.S. Senate representing San Andreas. * Justin Everett is elected as Governor of San Andreas after winning by a slim margin. * Terry Kennedy is elected as the Supervisor of Blaine County. * Holden Bullock joins the Federal Investigation Bureau, following the footsteps of his father. * Vangelico Fine Jewelry is robbed by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Xin Voliteer and Liam Dwayne with the aid of Gary Mitnick, Paige Harris and Spectre. * Bellic Enterprises is purchased by AmbiguX. 2018 * Bernie Sheinson is allegedly killed in an attempted home invasion. * Avon Hertz attempts to start a nuclear holocaust but is killed in a covert Government operation. * Alex Ashfold quits the Blaine County Sheriff's Office. * Steven McCain joins the Federal Investigation Bureau and passes his probationary period to become a Special Agent. * Mario Bonelli breaks out of prison. * Niko Bellic kills Mario Bonelli and escapes * The Fleeca Bank franchise on the Great Ocean Highway is robbed by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary and Nathan Harris. * Maisonette Los Santos is founded by Tony Prince and Bellic Enterprises. * Pacific Standard Bank is robbed by Niko Bellic, Cameron Cooksey, Liam Dwayne, Casey Karmaél, Patrick McReary and Lewis McGarrigle under the aid of Lester Crest. Gary Mitnick returns after several years of retirement. * The San Andreas Supreme Court building is bombed by Theodore Johnson. 2017 * Michael Defledhead is elected Supervisor of Blaine County. * Ryan Krinberg is elected President of the United States after defeating Selina Meyer in the general election. * Niko Bellic is arrested for Grand Theft Auto but it busted out of prison by Brian Parker. * Lester Crest returns after four years retirement. * Lewis Singer goes missing, resulting in a state-wide search. Niko Bellic and Lester Crest locate Lewis, who is held hostage by Mario Bonelli for exposing his gun running operation. Lewis is sprung free, although the shootout conducted in his rescue is swept under the rug by the FIB who also takes the fame for the operation. * Roman Bellic is killed by an assassin hired by Mario Bonelli. * Chris Lopez gets an executive position at Bellic Enterprises. 2016 * Jay Martin is shot and killed, the Mad Mayo Man is suspected to be behind his death. * Scott Cousins is elected as Governor of San Andreas and resigns weeks later following a harassment scandal. * Scott Cousins is elected as Mayor of Los Santos. 2015 * San Andreas authorities are on the hunt for the Blind Butcher after a string of police homicides and kidnappings. * Leon Harper applies for the Federal Investigation Bureau. * Michelle, the ex-wife of Mark Collins, files for a divorce. 2014 * Steven McCain divorces Becky Miller after finding out she was having an affair. * Leon Harper moves to Los Santos. * Elaine Crawford marries Donovan Hansen. 2013 * Jock Cranley defeats Sue Murry and is elected Governor of San Andreas. 2012 * Elaine Crawford joins the Republican Party. * Jesse Stevenson graduates Vespucci University. 2008 * A surge of crime takes over Liberty City, centered around Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz and Luis Fernando Lopez. 2003 * Gary Mitnick infiltrates Maze Bank's network. 2000 * At the age of 13, Chris Lopez and his family move to Los Santos after David Lopez received a job offer. * Mark Collins marries his how ex-wife Michelle. 1998 * Gary Mitnick breaks in Facade's network and steals an unreleased operating system. 1995 * Scott Cousins moves to Los Santos and continued to study law at ULSA. * Sasha Byrnes is born in San Fierro. 1994 * Gigi West Sachs is born in Rockford Hills. * Xin Voliteer is born in Kaunas, Lithuania. 1993 * Alyssa Aris is born in Liberty City. * Muriel Doherty is born in San Fierro. * Gary Mitnick is fired from Fruit Computers. 1992 * Scott Cousins begins working as a part-time bus driver in the Algonquin area. * Lana Speed is born in Liberty City. * Lewis Singer is born in Los Santos. * Ryan Krinberg moves to Los Santos and rents an apartment in the Vespucci area. 1991 * Blake Palmer is born in Liberty City. * Nathalie Hawkings is born in Grapeseed, Blaine County. * Scott Cousins graduates from Vespucci University with a degree in political science and law. 1990 * Zephyr Midwinter (Defledhead) is born in Los Santos. * Aubrey LeBeau is born at an unspecified location. * Edward Carter and his family move to the West Coast. 1989 * Jesse Stevenson is born in Vice City, Florida. * Ethan Olliston is born in Las Venturas, Robada. 1988 * Peter Chambers moves to Liberty City. 1987 * Chris Lopez is born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. * Phillip Hewett de Pfeffel is born in Liberty City, Liberty. * Johnny Crawford is born in New Orleans, Louisiana. * Mario Bonelli is charged with possession of a controlled substance. 1986 * Allison Highmoore is born in Blaine County. 1985 * Michael Andric (Defledhead) is born in Broker, Liberty City. * Andrew Robertson is born in Los Santos. * Brian Parker is born in in Liberty City. 1984 * Peter Chambers is born in Carcer City. * Dillion Aldridge is born in Las Venturas. * John Pendelberry is born in Sandy Shores. * Michael Anderson is born in South Bohan. 1983 * Eugene Pegorino is born in Westdyke. 1982 * Steven McCain and Robert McCain are born in Los Santos. * Alexander Winters is born in Los Santos. * Brian Friberg wins a Senatorial seat representing the state of Robada. 1981 * Haris Pilton is born in the Midwest. * Mr. Worldwide is born in Vice City. 1980 * Justin Everett is born in Los Santos. * Charles Majo is born in Dallas, Texas. 1979 * Avon Hertz is born in Los Santos. * Patrick McReary is born in Dukes, Liberty City. 1978 * Niko Bellic is born in the Balkans. * Claire Audley is born in Liberty City. 1977 * Ryan Tillerson is born in Paleto Bay. * Brian Friberg is born in Las Venturas. 1976 * Zante Lawson is born in Broker, Liberty City. * Edward Carter is born in Broker, Liberty City. 1975 * Nick Richards is born in Santa Fe, New Mexico. * Claude Speed is born at an undisclosed location. * Ricahrd Dalton is born in Grapeseed. 1974 * Ryan Krinberg is born in Paleto Bay. 1973 * Lester Crest is born at an unknown location. * Silvio Rilatoni is born in Los Santos. 1972 * Wanda Celtica is born in San Fierro. * Li Kim is born in Carcer City. 1958 * Frank Higden is born in Not-Mexico, Kansas. * Vincent Machini is born in Alderney. __NOEDITSECTION__